nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuul
'Loa: ' Chu'kay Aussehen und Merkmale * Seine Mähne scheint mit einer klumpigen Substanz gefärbt worden zu sein und schimmert dunkel Lila. * Er scheint ständig auf die ein oder andere Art zu grinsen. * Sein linkes Auge ist matt und vernebelt. Sein rechtes Auge jedoch schaut aufmerksam in die Welt. * Hinter seinem linken Ohr prangt ein Brandmal das eine knochigen Krähe zeigt. * An seinem Gürtel hängen verschiedene frische und älterer Schrumpfköpfe unterschiedlicher Rassen wobei es keinen Unterschied zu machen scheint welchem Volk diese angehörten. * Zuuls Stimme ist tief, rauh und rasselnd die Erklärung hierfür gibt eine feine Narbe die seinen Hals überzieht. Persönlichkeit Durch viele Verluste in seinem Leben ist Zuul sehr eigensinnig und einsam geworden, seine humorvolle manchmal unbeschwerte Art soll die Narben auf seiner Seele überspielen .Dies gelingt ihm mehr oder minder gut. Ihm wohnt eine Abneigung gegen Arroganz und Übermut inne, die aus seiner Zeit im Krieg herrührt. Zuul kann sehr herrische aber auch sehr väterliche Züge an den Tag legen und ist bemüht, diejenigen die er liebt zu schützen mit all seiner Kraft. Er ist leicht zu begeistern und im Grunde bescheiden. Er leidet unter einem frühen Stadium des Voodoo Wahnsinns was ihn zeitweilig unberechenbar und aggressiv macht. Er ist bereit viel für seine Ziele einzusetzen. Für Gefühle ist er seit dem Tod seiner Familie nicht mehr allzu empfänglich, nur oberflächliches anbändeln bereitet ihm etwas Vergnügen aber er fürchtet Bindungen und die damit verbundenen Ängste Geschichte Geboren als ungewollter Welpe in einer Höhle nahe Sun`jin wurde Zuul nach einigem hin und her an eine Mobu, übergeben die ihn von jenem Tag an ausbildete und ihn wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelte. Als Rakna`zan die Voodoo-treuen Trolle um sich scharrte, beschloss Zuuls Ziehmutter, Tanasal sich dem Stamm der Anduri anzuschliessen. In seiner Jugend eignete er sich hervorragende alchemische Kenntnisse an und erfüllte seine Mobu mit Stolz. Es folgte die Goldene Zeit des Anduri, der Stamm erblühte. Zuul wurde älter und schloss seine Ausbildung ab. Eines Tages traf er das Weibchen Jan`zin und verliebte sich in ihre wunderbare Art Blut zu trinken und Knochen zu brechen. Ein Jahr darauf vollzogen die beiden den Bund fürs Leben und zogen mit Tanasal zusammen in eine Hütte nahe des Dorfes. Die Jahre fuhren ins Land ohne Kummer ohne Krieg, als Rakna`zan Sohn Vanaka`zin geboren und kurz darauf entführt wurde, änderte sich jedoch alles. Nach Rakna`zans Tod, Jahre später,dessen Grund das gebrochene Herz ob des Verlustes ihres Sohnes war, kehrte Sorge in die Seelen der Anduri. Was sollten sie ohne ihre weise Führerin machen, Zuul entschloss sich zu dieser Zeit den Anduri als bald zuverlassen um seine Familie zuschützen, wurde aber von dem Dorf Schamanen Quen`hal angehalten zubleiben. Quen`hal nahm Zuul zur Seite und unterhielt sich lange mit ihm, keiner kennt den Inhalt dieses Gespräches aber es veränderte Zuul. Von diesem Tag an war er Quen`hal ein treuer und ergebener Freund. Zuul spielte grade mit seiner neu geborenen Man`jil, ein kleines Rothaariges Welpchen mit Feuer in den Augen und Wildheit im Herzen.Die Nachricht machte die Runde das Vanaka`jin zurückgekehrt war. Zuul sah seiner Rückkehr mit Hoffnung entgegen und glaubte fest daran, das nun alles wieder gut werden würde. Nach der Krönung Vanaka`zins jedoch veränderten sich die Stammes Gewohnheiten, mysteriöse Rituale wurden an den jungen und den erwachsenen Männchen vollführt und Vanaka`zin vereinbarte ein Bündnis mit der neu erstarkten Horde. Der Anduri mit seinen grossen Kenntnissen über das Mixen von Voodoo Drinks wurde zu den Burningwing Fledermausreitern. Alle Männchen wurden in den Kriegs dienst berufen. Als auch Zuul gehen musste, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Lieben mit dem Versprechen, dass wenn er wieder käme alle zusammen weg gehen und glücklich werden würden. Danach wandte er sich ab und folgte dem Ruf der Kriegstrommeln. In der Kaserne angekommen traf er zwei seiner Stammesgenossen: Garin, ein guter Freund von ihm schon zu Gründungszeiten des Stammes und Zyndir, einen Tüftler und Lebetroll. Gemeinsam überstanden sie die Ausbildung die vielen schwächeren Trollen den Tod brachte Während dessen gab es im Anduri Aufruhr. Es formte sich eine kleine Gruppe Rakana`zin treuer Voodoo-Bokurs die gegen den kriegerischen Kurs Vanaka`zins meuterten, Tanasal vorne weg versuchte Vanakan`zin davon zu überzeugen das es der falsche Weg sei den er ginge und das er umkehren müsse. Seine Antwort gab ihr Vanaka`zin dadurch das er sie persönlich und öffentlich hinrichten ließ und ihren Kopf als Warnung für Abtrünnige an seiner Hütte aufhing. Zuuls Ausbildung ging zu Ende und sein erster scharfer Einsatz rückte in greifbare Nähe, er wurde zum Schwadronenführer ernannt und platzte fast vor Stolz, wie schön wäre es wenn Jan`zin und Man`jil ihn jetzt sehen könnten -und wie bedrückt wäre er gewessen hätte er sie sehen können. Sie verliessen kaum noch das Haus aus Angst von Vanaka`zins Garde verprügelt zuwerden.. oder Schlimmeres. Die einzige Hoffnung dieser Tage war das Zuul bald zurückkehren und dann würde alles besser werden würde. Der Tag des Einsatzes gegen die Geissel war gekommen, die Burningwings waren bereit, ihre gewaltigen Schlachtflügler ächzten unter der Belastung der vielen Taschen voll mit Voodoo Gebräuen. Kurz bevor der Kriegsgeneral den Befehl zum Abflug bellte, übergab Zyndir eine kleine Holzkiste mit den Worten, das er darauf acht geben möge, an Zuul. Zuul wollte sich grade bedanken als sich auch schon Hektik breit machte und alle möglichen Trolle zu ihren Fledermäusen eilten. Vor dem Aufsitzen wurden Gebräu ausgegeben die Zuul vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, auf seine Frage was es sei antwortet der Ork trocken: Es sein für den Notfall die letzte Chance. Ehe Zuul sich versah waren sie in der Luft und auf dem Weg in das gefährlichste Hoheitsgebiet der Geissel. Die Euphorie während des Fluges war unbeschreiblich, der Wind zerzauste Zuuls Haare und der Erdboden schoss unter ihnen vorbei, und bildete ein bizzares Meer von Farben und formen. Plötzlich jedoch wich jede Farbe aus dem Boden und machte Platz für Tod und Verfall. Sie hatten den Geisselhort erreicht. Stille und Angst machten sich in der Luft breit, welche unaussprechlichen Gräuel wurden dort unter verübt. Zuuls Weltbild änderte sich in diesem Moment als er dem vollkommenem Übel gegenüberstand gänzlich. Noch nie sah er so etwas Schreckliches und noch nie war er sich so sicher das er diese Schlacht gewinnen musste um seine Lieben vor dieser Pest zu schützen. Während dieser Gedanken bemerkte er unvermittelt das der Hort bar jeglicher Verteidigung war…..kein Feuer empfing sie, kein Laut war zuhören, nur mühsam erkannte er einige wenige Akolythen zwischen den Bauten umher huschen. Plötzlich stiess ihm ein greller Schrei in die Ohren und reflexartig wirbelte er herum, nur um mitansehen zu müssen, wie ein Ball blauer Energie einen seiner Männer zerriss. Zuul brüllte den anderen zu sie sollen abdrehen, kaum hatte er dies gerufen zerstoben sich die Reiter in alle Richtungen und kämpften um ihr Leben. Zuul und seine Flügelmänner Garin und Zyndir brannten sich eine Fluggasse in die Reihen der Geissel. Zyndir fuhr herum als er hinter sich das schrille kreischen von Gargylen vernahm, aber zu spät. Die erste welle vergifteter Energie traf ihn und schleuderte ihn fast von seinem Tier, so schnell er konnte griff er in seine Tasche und holte das unbekannte Gebräu hervor. Kaum hatte er es geöffnet wurde die Luft einem lauten Kreischen erfüllt. Zuul drehte sich zu Zyndir um doch an der stelle wo er ihn vermutete war nur noch eine aufsteigende Rauchwolke zu sehen. Kurz entschlossen riss Zuul Gebräu Taschen von seiner Fledermaus los und warf sie Richtung Boden wo sie mit einem lauten Knall explodierten. Garin und er waren fast über den Hort hinweg und tauchten grade in eine letzte Rauchwolke ein als vor Zuul Augen ein gewaltiger blauer Ball erschien und direkt auf ihn zuraste. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Zuul die Fledermaus herum und entkam dem tödlichen Geschoss, nicht aber Garin der in Zuuls Windschatten geflogen war. Das magische Geschoss fegte Garin aus seinem Sattel und schleuderte ihn in eine dichte Rauchwolke. Zuul hetzte seine Fledermaus Richtung Kaserne und erst dort angekommen bemerkte er, das er alleine war. Ein Offizier der Horde kam auf ihn zu und gratulierte ihm zu seinem grossartigen Einsatz, der Offizier reichte Zuul gerade die Hand als dieser herum fuhr und den Offizier zu Boden brachte, einen Biss später lag der Offizier röchelnd in seinem Blut in fuhr zu seinen Ahnen…die Folgen dieses Ausbruchs waren gravierend. Zuul wurde gefoltert und unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen. Gedemütigt bahnte er sich seinen weg zurück zum Anduri um von seinem Scheitern zu berichten. Kurz vor dem Dorf witterte er den gleichen verdorbenen Geruch, der ihm zuvor die Angst in die Knochen trieb, sofort liess er seine Sachen fallen und hetzte ins Dorf, was er dort vorfand brach seine Seele entzwei. Er taumelte zwischen den verstümmelten Leichen der anderen Anduri umher und Panik erfasste ihn als er an seine Hütte kam. Vorsichtig lüftete er den Vorhang ins Innere und brach in Tränen aus. Am Boden lag seine Jan`zin die zusammen gekauert Man`jil zu schützen versuchte ein brutaler Speer hatte beide durchstossen und sie lagen regungslos…. Das war der Moment als Zuul dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel und kreischend und heulend in den Wald rannte. 5 Jahre verbrachte er mehr Tier als Troll in den Wäldern und wurde krautabhängig. Sein Lebenswille schwand und er versuchte sich der Schuld zu entziehen indem er sein Schwert gegen sich wendete. Blutend und auf den Tod wartend schlief Zuul ein, in der Hoffnung nie wieder aufzuwachen, als er zu sich kam bemerkte er das seine wunden versorgt worden waren eine Troll Priesterin hatte ihn gefunden und gepflegt, kaum der Sprache mächtig versuchte er heraus zufinden wo er sei. Die Priesterin verstand schnell und antwortete: Du bist hier sicher, mein Freund du bist im Tal der Prüfungen…in Kalimdor. Zuul wurde bewusstlos. Kindheit Die Eltern von Alai'jin waren immer Fremde in ihrem eigenen Stamm. Die Sitten der Bloodscalps hatten sich über die Jahre immer mehr vom dunkeln Voodoo und dem Berserkertum korrumpieren lassen. Die einstmals grossen Bloodscalps waren zu dem geworden was sie bekämpften, babarische, blutgeile Trolle ohne Ehre und Etolz. Sie frassen selbst die Hilflosen, töteten wahrlos ohne Gnade. Als die Eltern Alai'jins die Runen Bindung eingingen und das Weibchen ein Kind erwartete, fasste das Männchen einen folgenschweren Entschluss. Er verneinte die Frage des Priesters ob er seinen Welpen den Lehren der Bloodscalps unterwerfen würde. Das männchen war nie ein Krieger gewessen, nie begabt im Kampf, nie tapfer. Aber in diesem einen Moment nahm er seinen Ganzen mut zusammen und verteidigte sein Weibchen gegen seinen eigenen Stamm. Dem Weibchen gelang die Flucht in eine der Zufluchten der Darkspear, verletzt und dem Tode nah schleppte es sich in eine Höhle. Als sich das Männchen sicher war das sein weibchen ausser Reichweite war ging er zum Angriff gegen die Horde Bloodscalps über. Keine zwei Atemzüge später war der Vater Alai'jins tot und sein Kopf aufgespiesst an den Pfählen der Bloodscalps. Das Weibchen warf in der Höhle einen fauchenden quengelnden Welpen , mit ihren letzten Worten nannte sie ihn Alai'jin nach ihrem Mann. Wie starb mit dem welpen in ihren Armen. Einige der Darkspear hatten den trubel bemerkt und untersuchten die Höhle...in dieser fanden sie nicht mehr als eine tote Bloodscalp, einen runden Holzschild und einen schreienen Welpen. Die Ältesten waren sich einig das es das beste wäre den Welpen zutöten...nur die Mobu Tanasal sprach sich dagegen aus und nahm den Welpen unter ihre obhut. Die Darkspear beschlossen ihm den Namen Zuul zugeben...Seine Ziehmutter bevorzugte den Namen Eregdil das Alte wort für Wildblut. Als Zuul acht wurde, erkannte er das erstemal seinen zukünftigen Weg. Er beobachtete von der Höhle seiner Ziehmutter aus wie einige Trolle ein kleines Weibchen neckten und bedrängten...er nahm sich den Krückstock seiner Mobu und ging richtung Zank. *er nahm einen Stein und warf ihn Richtung Trollin* *Er leckte sich über die Hauer bei diesem Gedanken* --- Plötzlich spürte er die spitze eines Stockes der sich ihm antippend in den Rücken bohrte --- "Tschuldige,maan aber die chica sehen aus als möge sie euch Drogköppe net eh?" Vor dem Raufbold stand ein kleiner Troll mit Lila harren die ihm in einem Mittelscheitel übers Gesicht fielen. Seine Hauer wiesen eine, für sein Alter , gute grösse auf... seine lederne Hose hing schlaff an ihm herab als wäre sie für einen viel grösseren Welpen geschneidert. Seine Augen blickten herausfordernd und aufmüpfig... sie blickten in einer Art die dem Raufbold nicht gefiel... "was interessiert dich die Schlampe, ma...?" er konnte den satz nich beenden schon zog der Kleine Troll ihm den Gehstock durchs Gesicht und griff die Klaue des Weibchens um sie Richtung Mobus Höhle zuziehen. Unter dem Geheule der Raufbolde stürzten die beiden Trolle in die Höhle und suchten Schutz bei Zuuls Ziehmutter. Die Raufbolde brachen die Verfolgung ab nachdem sie sahen in welche Höhle sie in begriff waren zustürmen. "du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken Missgeburt!" rief ihr Anführer und spuckte auf den Boden. Der kleine Troll grinste die junge Trollin an "ichze bin Eregdil, aber leute die mich verfolgens imma sagens Zuul zu mir... Wer bisn du Hübschige und wollen was essen wir haben Krautmarmelade!" die Trollin kicherte und antwortete auf die Frage nur mit einem knappen nicken." Bueno ichze machen dir ein Brot mit Krams eh?" Zuul rannte flink in die küche und zupfte aufgeregt an der Robe seiner Ziehmutter um zuverstehen zugeben das es nix wichtigeres auf der Welt gäbe als der kleinen Trollin ein Brot zumachen und mit Marmelade zubestreichen. Tanasal tätschelte Zuuls kleinen Kopf und lächelte warm. " Deine Zuneigung zu Weibchens wird dich noch mal in echte Probleme bringen, Eregdil" mit diesen Worten bestrich sie ihm ein Brot und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern " vamanos, kurzer" Zuul biss gierig in das Brot und grinst seine Ziehmutter mit dicken Backen an , bevor er richtung Trollin hoppelte Voller stolz hält er ihr das tropfende Brot vor die Nase "Ichze selbst gemacht!" Zitate: * "Aye Vayase!" * "Cono,wennsde meinste dann is dit dein Gamboo" * "...war mirn Fest, und jetzt verzieh dich,maan" Autor von * Knarz Düsterpfote * Zyndir * Gefesselt * Meine Augen, Mein Herz, Mein Fleisch ... Kriegerkodex * Shleg * Booty Bay: Perspektiven Kategorie:Anduri Stamm Kategorie:Revier:Schlingendorntal